g569fandomcom-20200213-history
Wood Magic
Wood Release|木遁|Mokuton|engtv=Wood Style}} is an advanced nature kekkei genkai that combines earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood or complete trees. This ability can also be used to create other aspects of trees, such as seeds or flowers.Naruto chapter 575, pages 4-5 Wood Release techniques can be produced from anywhere, including the user's body, as the user's chakra is literally converted into a source of life. are commonly affiliated with the Snake seal. Overview Hashirama Senju was the originator of this ability, evidenced by the fact that no other member of his clan were known to possess this ability. His ability to use these techniques was one of the reasons for him being given the title of the First Hokage, and with Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees he was able to grow the trees that served as the foundation of Konohagakure. This technique allowed him to completely reshape battlefields to his advantage. Orochimaru, in his quest to harvest the First Hokage's abilities, injected his DNA into sixty test subjects, and out of the sixty only Yamato survived. With his own DNA overridden, Yamato gained the ability to use Wood Release.Naruto chapter 291, pages 15-16 Orochimaru also performed a similar procedure on Danzō Shimura by implanting the First's cells in his right arm. While Danzō is capable of using this power, it appears Danzō's version is much cruder and causes a much more significant drain of chakra with each usage, causing Danzō to avoid using it as much as possible.Naruto chapter 478, page 10 White Zetsu was also created from the First's cells and as such, he can also use it, albeit on a weaker scale.Naruto chapter 545, page 3 As noted by Tobi, the First's powers are not so easy to control. This was witnessed when Danzō was on the verge of death, the overwhelming life force of the Senju tried to "swallow him whole" and his entire right side started turning into a tree.Naruto chapter 480, page 10 These three individuals are noted to have much weaker use in the Wood Release in terms of raw power when compared to that of Hashirama's.Naruto chapter 297, page 9''Naruto'' chapter 545, pages 2-4 Madara Uchiha, after his confrontation against Hashirama Senju at the Valley of the End, acquired a portion of his DNA and became able to use Wood Release as a result, shown through his demonstration of the Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees.Naruto chapter 561, pages 11-12 A derived technique of the Wood Release is the Hokage-Style Sixty-Year-Old Technique — Kakuan Entering Society with Bliss-Bringing Hands. This technique produces a seal on the user's right hand that can suppress a tailed beast's influence over its host. This is done by producing wooden dragons from the ground that attach to the host and force the tailed beast's chakra to recede. Hashirama's necklace aided in this technique's execution, but its exact purpose was unclear. After Naruto destroyed the necklace however, Yamato implied that he could no longer suppress the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox's influence.Naruto chapter 455, page 12 Nevertheless, during Naruto's training to control the Nine-Tails at the Falls of Truth, when he was transforming, Yamato stated that he would try to suppress the beast.Naruto chapter 497, page 14 Whether or not this would have worked was never seen due to the transformation stopping. Trivia * Wood Release parallels the real-life ninja art . One example of real-life mokuton-no-jutsu is Tanuki-gakure: the practice of climbing a tree and camouflaging oneself within the foliage. * In the anime, the Moulding Mushroom appears to drain chakra from Wood Release users.Naruto: Shippūden episode 229 * Madara Uchiha and Danzō Shimura both grew replicas of Hashirama's face on their bodies after integrating his cells onto their bodies. References Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Caster Magic